Sleeping in
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka accidentally oversleep. Rexsoka fic.


Ahsoka sat in her quarters, meditating. She had felt restless for the last week and thought meditating might help her. But so far, all it was doing was making her bored out of her mind. She was about to call it quits, but decided to try one more time. She relaxed and opened her mind to the force. She could feel like the answer was just out of her reach. She suddenly saw a woman, a Togruta woman. She was calling out her name, and something else. Ahsoka strained to hear her. There was a sudden knock at the door and Ahsoka was forcefully pulled out of the trance. She cursed and got up. She stalked off angrily toward the door.

"What!" she yelled opening the door. On the other side of the door stood a very confused looking Rex. "Oh, Rex, sorry" she apologized pulling him into the room. "But your timing couldn't have been worse" she told him.

"Why?"

"Well, you know how I've been really stressed the last week?" she asked.

"Yeah, is this about the mysterious figure you've been seeing?" he asked.

"Yeah, I actually got farther while I was meditating. She is a Togruta woman, she was calling out my name." she explained sitting down on the edge of her bed. "She was saying something else too, but before I could figure out what it was you interrupted me." She said glaring at him, but it was more of a happy glare. If that's even possible. Rex sat behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. "Uhmm" she moaned. "That feels nice" she laid back in his arms and smiled up at him. Rex bent down and kissed Ahsoka lightly. "Hey, why did you come to my quarters in the first place?" she asked.

"Oh, it's a boring day and I missed you." he told her.

"Well I missed you too" she said pushing him done on the bed and kissing him fiercely. "Did anyone see you come in?" she asked.

"No, I didn't see anyone."

"Good" Ahsoka got up and striped down to her bra and panties. "Want to stay here tonight?" she asked him, giving him a very sexy bedroom eye look. He replied by pulling her into his lap and kissing her passionately.

That night they didn't really get passed making out. Ahsoka was exhausted, so she settled for sleeping in Rex's arms. Rex didn't protest, he was content having the woman he loved in his arms.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka? Ahsoka!" Ahsoka shot up in bed, she looked at the clock it was ten thirty. _'shit' _she thought. She was suppose to meet her Master in the training room at ten. She grabbed her communicator.

"Sorry, Master. I'll be their in ten minutes, I over slept." She said.

"Well hurry, we have a lot of training to do today." he replied. Ahsoka got up and quickly pulled on her clothes.

"Rex! Wake up, we over slept!" she yelled shaking him.

"Shit!" he yelled falling off the bed. "What time is it" he asked.

"Ten thirty-two!" she yelled from bathroom.

"Shit! Shit! I have to be on guard in seven minutes." He quickly pulled on all his armor but he couldn't find his helmet. "Shit, where's my helmet." he finally found it, behind the couch. How it got back there, he'd never know.

"Okay I'm ready, I've got two minutes to get to the training room." she said.

"And I've got two minutes to get to the other side of the ship." he told her. A quick peek on the lips and Ahsoka exited the room. She motioned for him to follow, meaning know one was in the hallways. Amazingly Ahsoka made it to the training room just in time. But considering she was already forty minutes late, she wasn't really celebrating. Unfortunately for Rex, an elevator was being repaired. So he had to take a long detour through half the ship to reach his destination. He ended up being five-teen minutes late for his shift, which was really bad for a clone. Especially for a clone captain. But his punishment was a lot less severe than Ahsoka's. All he had to do was stay on shift for an extra hour. Ahsoka had to do battle practice, with General Skywalker. Which for anyone without Jedi abilities would be a death sentence.

**Nine Hours Later:**

Ahsoka collapsed onto her bed, she was exhausted. She had trained with Master Skywalker all day and she dreaded having to do it again tomorrow. Right now a battle would feel like a vacation. She set her head on her pillow, and she was asleep in seconds.

**This was originally suppose to be a huge long story about how Ahsoka goes in search of her mother, but I never got past this point. So I hope you all enjoy it as a one-shot. But if anyone wants to pick it up from here, you have permission, just remember to give me some credit. :)**


End file.
